Frozen Hearts
by Queen Elsa of Asgard
Summary: Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Elsa has left behind Arrendelle to be alone in her ice palace away from anyone that she can hurt. Suddenly she gets a visitor from an unknown world and she is forced to accept him into her palace. She soon realizes that they have much in common but how can she melt his frozen heart when hers is frozen as well.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Hearts

Prologue

His green eyes fluttered open as he took in the snowy landscape. I must be in Jotunheim he thought as he looked about. In the distance he spotted a castle made of ice. As he slowly stood up out of the snow he took off in the direction of the castle in hopes of finding the frost giants in a better mood then when he last saw them. Slowly he walked up the steps of the castle and to the magnificent doors already preparing the lies he would tell them. He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door and they slowly began to open. As he walked into the palace he took in the beautiful architecture of the ice. Surely such monsters could not create something so beautiful he thought. Suddenly he could hear footsteps in the distance. He readied himself with his best lie but he was not prepared for what came around the corner. All words were lost as he stood in awe at the creature before him. She was absolutely perfect. Her platinum blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulder in a delicate braid. Her dress hugged her body to perfection. And her eyes, her eyes sparkled more than the ice that made up the castle. Then she spoke with a voice full of authority cold as ice but it also held the fragility of the freshly fallen snow. "Who are you? Surely you are not of Arrendelle. You dress so differently then anyone I have seen."

He stared blankly at her for a few moments as he composed himself. This once, he thought, this once I shall tell the truth. And thus he spoke. "I am Loki. Prince of Asgard."

Chapter 1: Eternal Winter

"Asgard?" She racked her brain trying to think of where this Asgard was. They didn't trade with them that much she knew, but then why would the prince be here and not at the real palace where it was warm. Her brow scrunched in thought. She had never heard of Asgard, maybe it was one of the distant isles she could never remember the names of. Yes that must be it she thought. Then she looked back at him. His green eyes fixed on her obviously studying her but there was also an impatience to his look. She knew she had taken a long time thinking about this Asgard. He raised his eyebrows as he waited for her to at least offer him a place to stay. Finally she spoke, "Welcome prince Loki to Arrendelle." He stared at her he was waiting for something more. What else was she supposed to say she had already welcomed him what else could he want. He huffed in annoyance, surely someone such as this could not be the queen, he thought, she doesn't even have the common courtesy to introduce herself! "May I have the honor, my lady of knowing your name?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness as he saw the realization of her mistake cross her features. She's easy to read, he thought, her emotions are displayed plain as day how perfect. "Yes of course where are my manners. I am Queen Elsa of Arrendelle." She held her head high as she spoke but she was afraid surely he knew what she did surely he knew she was a monster. He had to, no one could have missed it and rumors spread quickly. But instead of turning towards the door as she thought he would he bowed gracefully and a but reluctant but he did it none the less. She was shocked but regardless of if he knew or not he had the right to. He needed to know and then if he decided that he would still do business with her then she'd let him. As she opened her mouth to speak he spoke first. "Might I have a place to stay for awhile? I have traveled quite far to get to your kingdom. I only require a place to sleep, some food, and water. By morning I will be gone if you so wish." She looked back at him. She knew now he had no idea what she was. She couldn't endanger him she couldn't put someone in that position someone of his innocence. "No." She said simply. She then took off up the stairs. She could see the look on his face as she climbed the stairs. A look of shock, disbelief, and the smallest hint of betrayal.

He had expected her to let him stay and when she had said no he decided if this Elsa wouldn't freely let him stay he'd have to force her to let him. But how could he when he'd seen the look on her face as she left him. She was trying to protect him, but from what. Maybe this land was full of ferocious monsters. Now he was curious and at that moment Lokis curiosity out weighed his anger.

Elsa was pacing in her favorite room of her castle. That look it haunted her she couldn't get it out of her head. So many memories were associated with that look. Anna, she thought, Anna had that same look when I denied her my blessing to her marriage to Hans. She could feel the storm inside her she could feel it getting stronger now. "Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel." She kept whispering to herself.

As Loki entered the most magnificent room of the palace by far he saw Elsa. She was huddled in a corner holding her head in her hands. And he could hear her repeating some kind of chant to herself. As he neared her he heard her gasp as she whirled around. "Stay away!" She shouted. She had a look of pure terror on her face. He knew that look he himself had that look when he found out what he truly was. A look of terror not of him but herself scared she'd hurt scared she would cause him harm scared she is a monster. He held his hands up in defense as he took a slow step towards her.

"Please just leave me alone! I will only hurt you!" She said as she backed further into the corner.

"You won't hurt me. If anything it is I that will hurt you. I am prince of Asgard but I left I let myself fall into your world because I was only causing destruction to my own." He spoke to her the truth he knew that was the only way he could gain her trust.

"You don't understand. I am a monster! A queen sent into exile yes by my own choice but to protect my people. I almost killed people don't you see! I am dangerous there's nothing you can do to help me! Now just leave!" As she spoke the last part ice shot out of her hands and flew towards Loki.

Loki reached out and grabbed the oncoming icicle. She gasped as she took a step back. "See you can't hurt me. Your powers are nothing compared to mine. What you fear I treasure. These powers are a gift. You know not what it truly is to be a monster. I am a monster." She looked into his eyes. The hurt she saw surprised her. How could he be more of a monster than her? He was perfect the way his bright green eyes shone and his black hair came just past his ears. Then she saw his hand still held the ice the hand that was once pale white was now blue. Curious Elsa went to him and reached for his hand. He moved it away not wanting her to see who he really was. He could see the storm in her had calmed. Suddenly he felt lightheaded his journey here finally taking a toll on his body as he saw the world go black.

Elsa stood shocked for a second. She knew he had journeyed far to get here but how far exactly. She built a small fire and started to cook some soup for when he would wake. She was able to fashion a blanket out of the old clothes she abandoned. She dipped a cloth in some warm water and placed it on Lokis forehead. Curiously Elsa took his blue hand in hers to examine it. She traced the intricate designs that seemed to be engraved in the skin. Interesting, she thought, I've never seen anything like it. Finally Lokis eyes opened. "I'm so glad your awake. You scared me. I thought I had hurt you." Elsa said as Loki came to.

Loki saw nothing but genuine concern as she spoke. He was still so exhausted but he also realized how hungry he was as he smelled the soup. "Perhaps now you will let me stay." He said.

Elsa nodded her head. "Of course. Stay as long as you'd like. I'm sure your starving by now." Elsa handed Loki a bowl of hot soup and a spoon. As Loki took the bowl and spoon he realized that his hand had not changed back to its asgardian form. He frowned he'd have to fix that after he gained some of his strength back. "So Elsa Queen of Arrendelle tell me why would you have to exile yourself from your people?"

Elsa took a deep breath as she answered "Was what happened earlier not proof enough? I am dangerous. You saw that. I cannot bear the thought that I may lose control of my emotions and powers and if that happens I may accidentally harm one of my citizens or worse my sister. It's already happened once before. And that's why I have come here to this mountain and built this castle to be alone away from my people so that they will be safe. And so I'll stay here as long as need be trapped in this eternal winter."

Loki took in her answer. He nodded his head as he understood her reasoning. Elsa stood and said "It is late and it has been an exhausting day for both of us. You should rest there will be plenty of time to talk in the morning. Good night Loki." As Elsa walked out of the room she thought to herself, hopefully he'll be gone in the morning.

As Loki laid down to sleep he watched as Elsa's form disappeared. And his last thoughts before he fell asleep were, there is no way I'm leaving in the morning now. Then he let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Contemplation

Elsa stood on her balcony overlooking the snowy wasteland. She couldn't help but think of the strange prince that currently occupied her castle. He was so different from anyone she'd ever met. Whenever her powers acted up most people would run the other way. Even her parents had started to fear her, that is before they passed. The only people brave enough to confront her were Anna and now this Loki. Of course Anna couldn't remember how she had hurt her as a child and this Loki hadn't witnessed the full extent of her powers. He will fear you in time, a little voice in the back of her head said, they all do. She hung her head as she felt the sadness well up inside of her. She had been fine by herself, fine being isolated, she felt free for once, until he came. All the feelings she had left behind suddenly came rushing back. He had to leave he needed to once he left she could be free again. But she wouldn't deny that she wanted him to stay. He was mysterious, he called himself a monster, he had said he caused destruction to his people, but then why would he have helped her out of her fit. And his hand it had turned blue! Elsa had never seen anything like it before. She was curious no doubt but it would be best that he leave. It had to be she couldn't bear to think what would happen should she hurt him. He may consider himself a monster but she could see there was good in him. And if she wanted to save that good that little bit of innocence he had left she would need to send him away. She needed to put her guard up, hide her emotions away once again, and push him away by being as cold to him as the ice she creates. She would do this for his own good to save him from himself to give him the chance to save the good within. For if he was to save the good he'd need someone to love him not hurt him. And Elsa knew she was not that person she was not capable of love anymore. Perhaps Anna can save him, she thought, Perhaps then she can melt his frozen heart.

Loki awoke with a start. He had dreamt of his fall. The darkness that surrounded him had been overwhelming. He was positive he was going to die the problem was he couldn't tell if he already had. He was still a bit unsure this world this Arrendelle seemed too perfect. But then again there was the queen, she absolutely perfect on the outside but on the inside a storm raged. She feared it. She was scared of her own powers. And fearing ones powers means that you can never conquer them. But oh what he would do with those powers. He could control them, he would embrace, and he would use them to take Asgard for himself. But they did take a toll on him. He saw that yesterday when he had caught that icicle. He had assumed her powers were just to control snow and ice but there was a different kind of magic there something he had never seen before. It had turned his hand to its joutn form. He knew it wasn't joutn magic he would have fully changed. Perhaps she had been born during a convergence that would explain how she had a bit of joutn magic but not enough to turn him into a full frost giant. That had to be it. But he'd have to stay to find out for sure. Then maybe he could find a way to turn his hand back to normal. He would have to befriend the queen break down the walls she had so carefully put up. He would have to be as honest as he could he couldn't risk her finding out about his lies then he'd never figure out her magic. He couldn't be too honest either then she'd never trust him. Yes he would just bend the truth just the smallest bit. Then she'd let him in and he could possibly even claim her magic for himself. Then he thought back to his hand. No, he thought, it is not possible to take her powers and stay in my asgardian form. Of course if the icicle had struck Lokis heart his joutn form would spread until he could never change back and he didn't want that. He decided he would stay and figure out the mystery of Elsa's magic. Maybe if he got Elsa to trust him enough she would join his side. First he'd have to tear down her walls then he'd have access to her heart but he could tell her heart was frozen. She'd need love to unfreeze her heart and he was no longer capable of love. Perhaps if he had been Thor he would have just swooped in and melted her frozen heart with one smile. Perhaps if he was Thor he could melt her frozen heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bonding

"Wake up! Wake up!" He could hear someone telling him to wake up but all he saw was the darkness that surrounded him. It was so dark. He tried to listen to the voice, he tried to focus on something besides the darkness, he tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. He felt as if someone had glued them shut. He had to escape this darkness it was swallowing him whole. "Wake up!" The voice was becoming more frantic. He tried going towards it but it was so dark he couldn't tell where he was going. "Wake up!" He could feel cold hands grip his shoulders, his eyes flew open, his hand shot out and grabbed a slender neck. "Frost giant!" He yelled. As his vision adjusted to the light he could make out frightened ice blue eyes.

"N..nn..ooo." She stuttered. "It's Elsa. Remember?"

Slowly he released her as realization came across his features. "Yes. I do apologize. You frightened me is all." He spoke slowly trying to make sense of what just took place.

"Are you ok? I could hear you yelling and when I came to check on you you kept tossing around in your sleep." Elsa spoke gently as not to frighten him again.

"I should be asking you if you're ok. I almost killed you." He shook his head as he spoke. How could he ever think she had been a frost giant. She was too gentle, too caring, she could never be a frost giant.

"Yes but only because I frightened you. I should have known better than to try and wake you. But I feared if I didn't you would hurt yourself. That must have been a really bad nightmare you were having. Do you need to talk about it."

She spoke so kindly to him but he could tell she was still a bit shaken up. "No it's best that I don't talk about it." He spoke quietly.

Elsa nodded her head. "I understand. At least let me take your mind off of it." She smiled as she spoke the last part.

Loki nodded and he couldn't help but smile back. Her smile was perfect but there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. Elsa pulled Loki up and dragged him out of the castle. She took a second to breathe in the cool winter air then she stood in front of Loki. He had a confused look on his face as she spoke. "Stay right here and close your eyes. No peeking I'll be right back." Loki did as he was instructed a bit unsure of what to expect. Elsa walked a little bit away from Loki and reached into the snow. She slowly started to form a snowball being as quiet as she could. Once she had finished she waited a bit as she could tell Loki was starting to become impatient. She let out a small laugh as she saw him standing in the snow with an annoyed look on his face. She threw the snowball at him while she yelled, "Open your eyes!" Loki didn't have enough time to react as the snowball hit him square in the face. Elsa burst out laughing as Loki looked at her dumbfounded. When he recovered he noticed Elsa still laughing and threw a snowball of his own. The snowball hit Elsa on the side of her face and she stopped laughing instantly. Loki laughed at this and noticed a look of pure mischief on Elsa's face as she said, "Oh it's on!" Elsa and Loki began their own snowball fight and neither had the upper hand. They threw snowballs left and right as they ran around in the snow. Let's end this, Elsa thought. Elsa raised her arms over her head as a wave of snow formed. As she threw her arms forward the snow piled on top of Loki. When the snow cleared all Elsa saw was Lokis snow covered head sticking out of the pile of snow. Elsa started laughing once again until she saw Loki disappear. She didn't even have the chance to recover before Loki tackled her into the snow pile. Elsa let out a small scream as she hit the cold snow. She pulled herself out of the snow and stared at Loki. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"What? Tackle you?" He said knowing fully well what she asking about. Elsa put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"No disappear. I've never seen anyone do that before." Elsa responded genuinely curious.

"You have your powers and I have mine." Loki responded simply. Loki smirked at the irritated look on her face.

"Fine." Elsa said as she waved him away. "Keep your secrets. And to think that I was going to show you something that would blow your mind." Elsa began walking back to the castle knowing that Loki would surely follow her.

"Ok. Let's make a deal." Loki said wanting to know what she was going to show him. Elsa stopped walking and turned back slightly. She nodded her head for him to continue. "You show me this thing that will blow my mind and I'll show you how I can disappear if it truly does indeed blow my mind. And if it doesn't then you will have to forever wonder how I disappear." Loki stuck his hand out for Elsa to shake.

Elsa simply said, "Deal." And continued walking back to the castle. Loki stood for awhile stunned. No one had ever treated him like she did. She was truly a mystery.

"Aren't you coming? We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?" Elsa called back to him. Loki could have sworn he saw her wink it could have been his eyes playing tricks on him however. Loki hurried to catch up to her and when he did he causally said, "I've already seen the castle. It's not exactly mind blowing."

Elsa glared at him as she said, "Just shut up and follow me." Yes, Loki thought, she truly is a mystery. Elsa led Loki throughout the castle to the highest point. Once there Elsa pulled herself onto the roof and sat waiting. Loki followed suit and looked at the sky.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" He asked now fully believing nothing was going to happen.

"Look." Elsa said pointing somewhere in the sky. "There." Loki squinted his eyes and he could make out a tiny star in the distance.

"That's it? That's supposed to blow my mind?" Loki stood up, ready to get off this roof.

Elsa pulled him back down and said, "Wait. Keep watching." Loki huffed and continued watching the tiny star. Suddenly the star began to grow and once it looked about the size of a normal star it seemed to explode as the sky filled with the colors of the rainbow. Lokis eyes widened. It was truly beautiful. He was left speechless.

"It happens every night. I don't know why or how but it does. Everyone hates the winter but this, this is why I love it." Elsa spoke softly as she continued to stare at the sky.

Loki turned to look at her. Her eyes shone with the colors in the sky, the smallest of smiles on her face. "You were right. It did blow my mind." Loki admitted.

Elsa turned to face him. "I knew it would. You don't have to show me how you disappear. Keep it to yourself. No one needs to know how you do it just that you do. It makes you special. It keeps you interesting." Elsa smiled as she stood up and climbed back into the castle. "Good night Loki." Elsa slowly walked further into the castle. Loki sat watching the sky for just a bit longer then he whispered, "Good night my snow queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams

Elsa walked through the castle to her room. Once there she threw herself on top of her bed. Not even bothering to use the blankets she closed her eyes. Elsa looked about, she stood in a building she could not recognize. The place was completely destroyed. Elsa examined herself and saw she was no longer wearing her blue gown. Instead she wore a pale blue sweater with black leggings and boots. Her hair remained in its braid. Elsa walked towards the window and she saw tons of buildings similar to the one she stood in. Elsa craned her head to look below her. She saw nothing but destruction. She leaned a bit further out to see how far up she was and almost fell out the window. Elsa screamed as she was just able to balance herself before she plummeted to her death. Frightened Elsa backed away from the window and back into the complex. It looked as if someone had lived here. Elsa suddenly heard a loud crash from the room above. Elsa ran up the stairs and froze in horror at what she saw. She could she Loki he was yelling at a giant green beast. She couldn't hear what he was saying but just his expression frightened her. She had never seen him like this before. Suddenly the green monster reached for Loki. Elsa jumped in front of Loki and stuck out her arms as she yelled, "Please, don't hurt him!" Elsa was stunned as the beasts hand phased through her and tossed Loki around like a rag doll. "Noooo! Stop! Please stop!" Elsa felt tears running down her cheeks as she ran to where Loki had been thrown. As she reached him everything seemed to melt into the background and disappear. When she was just a foot away from him Loki too disappeared. Elsa dropped to the ground still crying. And then again the scene changed. This time Elsa found herself in a wasteland. It was dark and the ground seemed to be covered in ashes. Elsa could make out figures in the distance and started walking towards them. When she was closer she saw a monster uglier than the green one earlier. It looked as if it was made of complete darkness. The monster was moving towards a man huddled on the ground. Elsa also saw Loki moving towards the monster ready to kill it. Elsa ran over just as Loki ran a knife like object through the monster. As Loki smirked triumphantly Elsa could tell the monster wasn't going down without a fight. Elsa pushed Loki out of the way surprised that she was able to make contact she failed to notice the monster reach for her. The monster grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled her towards it to use the same thing that had impaled it to do the same to her. Elsa felt the intense pain of the wound and let out a loud scream. She saw the horrified look on Lokis face as she blacked out. Elsa awoke in her bed tears still streaming down her face. She checked herself to make sure that there was no wound and she was in her castle. Once she had made sure that she was safe she laid in her bed and cried the rest of the night, scared of the dreams that would haunt her if she fell back to sleep.

Loki stayed on top of the castle staring at the sky. The lights in the sky had reminded him of Elsa. At first she would hide her emotions scared that she would hurt someone. Then all of a sudden she burst to life. Smiling and laughing and not having a care in the world. That was the Elsa that he liked. Loki smiled softly just thinking about her. He hoped that she could find her own happiness so that she would never frown anymore. Finally Loki climbed off the roof and made his way through the castle to his make shift bed. He settled into the blankets and closed his eyes. He hoped that this sleep would be more peaceful then last nights. Loki stood on a balcony that overlooked a kingdom that looked like it was in the middle of summer. It was a beautiful sight. He could hear voices in the distance slowly he made his way towards them. Loki was shocked when he saw himself talking to Elsa. She held his hands in hers as she pleaded him to stay with her in Arrendelle. He saw himself shake his head as he told her he couldn't stay and that he had unfinished business to take care of back on Asgard. Still Elsa insisted that he stay. Again Loki shook his head. He could hear himself say, "If I stay here it will only hurt you."

"No," Elsa said, "if you leave you will hurt me. I can't let you go. I just can't. No matter how hard I try no matter how much I may want to I just can't."

"I will be the death of you. You know that." Loki said sadly.

Elsa nodded her head and said, "It is a fate I'd happily accept if it meant more time with you."

"You may accept it but I will not. That is why I must leave to keep you safe." Loki let go of her hands as he spoke.

"Leave. But know that where ever you go I will always find you." Elsa walked towards the door and sadly looked back at Loki before leaving.

"Goodbye my snow queen." Loki saw himself sigh as he teleported himself away. Loki stood still for a few seconds before the scene began to fade. Loki tried to analyze the events that had taken place seconds before but decided that for now he'd ride them off as just a dream. Suddenly Loki found himself in a wasteland. There were ashes everywhere and the sky was dark. He felt a cold object in his hands. He stood behind a monster that looked ready to kill Thor. Without even thinking Loki ran the object through the monster. Loki smirked as he saw the monster turn and look at him confused. If anyone was going to kill Thor it was going to be him not some hideous monster. Suddenly Loki felt small delicate hands push him to the ground. When Loki looked up he saw that the monster had impaled Elsa with the same object he used on it. He heard her scream as she fell to the ground. Loki rushed to Elsa's side and pulled her into his arms. Her breathing was shallow as he pressed his hands against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He could feel her warm, sticky blood on his hands it felt so real. Loki had to keep telling himself it's just a dream, just a dream. Elsa's blue eyes looked into his green ones as she said, "You were right." He felt her body go limp in his arms as he woke up. Loki threw the blanket off of himself and paced the room. It was just a dream, he kept telling himself. No, he thought, this isn't a dream it's a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stories

Loki paced the room he was in. He kept thinking about the dreams he had. He had grown to care for Elsa, he could tell from his dreams. He tried to determine the meaning behind these dreams. So far he couldn't come up with anything besides he cared for her. He didn't love her he knew that. He couldn't love he wasn't capable of it anymore. He pitied her that was it. That had to be the meaning behind the dreams. Yes that had to be it nothing more. Loki looked at the sky it was about noon. He glanced towards the entrance to the room. Elsa should have been up by now. He decided to go look for her. Loki traveled the hallways until he came to the staircase that led to the highest tower, the staircase that led to her room. As Loki began to climb the stairs he saw icicles on the walls, celling, and even some on the stairs. The further up Loki went the more icicles he saw. The icicles were bigger and sharper. Loki slowed his pace careful not to get himself accidentally skewered by one of the icicles. He knew something was wrong. He came to the door and it was covered in icicles that looked like spikes. There was no way to get passed it. Loki used his magic to teleport himself into the room. Elsa's room was covered in snow and the icicles seemed to form almost a cage around the bed. Loki could hear Elsa crying from within her ice prison. Loki stepped towards the bed and placed a hand on a icicle, a blue hand. "Elsa," he said softly, "Elsa are you ok?"

Elsa was huddled on her bed. She knew her powers were out of control again but right now she didn't care. She needed to let out her tears. She had long ago stopped crying about her dreams. Now she cried for all the pain she hid during her life. Here in her castle she could finally let it go. She cried as icicles formed a prison around her. She was safe here no one could hurt her and she could hurt no one. Elsa stopped crying as she heard footsteps. Her heart sped up as the footsteps grew closer. She saw a blue hand grip an icicle. The voice didn't register in her brain, neither did the question. All she saw was the blue hand and all she thought was monster, her dreams still fresh in her mind. "Stay back!" She yelled as she threw out her hands.

Loki was stunned as she yelled. He thought they had moved past this. "Elsa I'm only trying..." Loki never finished his sentence as an icicle flew towards him. He didn't have time to react as the icicle struck him right in the heart. Loki stumbled backwards in shock as the icicle disappeared. He stood stunned as his blue hand turned back to normal. He saw Elsa look out from behind her prison as realization flooded her features. "Loki!" She yelled as she ran out of her bed. "Are you ok? I didn't know it was you. Did I hurt you?"

Loki was still looking in awe as his hand was normal. "Yes I'm fine." He lowered his hand and looked at Elsa. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Are you ok, Elsa?"

"Yes... No." Elsa shook her head and sighed. "I just had a bad dream is all."

"Really? A bad dream caused all of this?" Loki motioned to the icicles that surrounded them.

"Yes and no. I... I dreamt that I died." Elsa turned her head as she felt the tears starting to form again. Lokis eyes widened a bit in shock as he remembered his dream. It couldn't be the same. He walked to the bed and patted the spot next to him. He looked around as some icicles started to disappear. Elsa sat down next to Loki. Loki sighed. "Let me tell you a story from Asgard." Elsa nodded her head still curious about this Asgard. Loki used his magic to make pictures in the air careful not to give them too much detail. He smiled a bit as he saw Elsa's eyes glow with awe. "Asgard is a world far away your own. Filled with magic and things beyond your belief. Many call it the golden city. There are towers there that are made of pure gold and reach the sky. On the outskirts there is a rainbow bridge, that holds the bifrost which is used by the people to travel between worlds. There once was a king and a queen as on any world. They had two sons. The eldest was seen as the perfect asgardian. He craved for war and solved all his problems with violence. The youngest was seen as an outcast preferring to spend his time studying than in the battlefield. Their father favored the eldest while their mother treated them equally. As the youngest saw that his brother was favored he started to hate his brother and father. Many years had past and the eldest son was to be named king. Filled with jealousy the youngest son let in a race known as the frost giants to ruin his brothers coronation. Knowing his brother would try to solve the problem with violence the youngest supported his ideas. He knew then their father would see that his brother wasn't fit to be king. The eldest brother took his friends and younger brother to Joutenhiem, the home of the frost giants. When the older brother tried to fix the problem a fight broke out. While fighting a frost giant grabbed the younger brothers arm and instead of getting frost bite like he should have his arm started to turn blue like the frost giants. Finally the father can and took them back to Asgard. Once there he stripped the eldest brother of his powers and banished him to a different world named Midgard. The younger brother decided that he would find out if he was truly a frost giant or not. He went into the weapons vault where a frost giant weapon was kept. As soon as he touched it he felt himself turn into a frost giant. At the same time his father came in and they got into an argument. Eventually the father fell into a deep sleep and the youngest was made king while the father was sleeping. Overcome with feelings of betrayal and anger the younger son tried to kill his brother. His brother triumphed and returned to Asgard to defeat his younger brother. The younger brother tried to use the power of the bifrost to destroy the frost giants but in a last ditch effort the older brother destroyed the bridge and the bifrost to save Joutenhiem. Both brothers fell off the bridge and at the last second the father saved them. While still hanging over the edge of the bridge the younger son decided to let go. He let go and fell into the dark abyss below." Elsa sat stunned as Loki finished his story. She had expected a happy ending not one so sad.

"That's it?" She asked. "What happened to him? Did he die?"

Loki shook his head. "No one knows what happened to the younger son after that."

"That's a sad story." Elsa said as she hung her head ashamed that she thought her life was bad. "Tell me your story. How did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"Me, well that's not nearly as interesting." Loki answered. Still Elsa waited so he decided to make up a story. "One day me and my brother went out hunting and saw a white stag. In Asgard it is good luck to catch the stag. We followed it trying to get close enough so that we could capture it. I thought that I could get it so I jumped on my horse and chased it. I lost track of my brother but I was determined to get it. Eventually chased it to the edge of a cliff but it had seemingly disappeared. I lead my horse to the edge to see if it had fallen off when I saw the stag and it spooked the horse. The horse reared and I fell off. The next thing I knew I woke up in the snow by your castle." Loki looked at Elsa positive that his story was believable enough. Elsa nodded her head.

"Makes sense I guess. I mean I don't know much as far as magic goes. I don't even know how to control my own powers."

Loki felt relieved that she believed him. "What about you? How did you get your powers?" Loki asked more curious about her powers than her life.

"I don't know I was born with them. I had always been able to control then when I was young but when I got older they got harder and harder to control. The only thing that crosses my mind when my powers start to act up is hurting someone. I can still remember hurting my little sister, Anna. She woke me up in the middle of the night wanting to play. We went into one of the rooms of the castle and I used my powers to make snow and ice. Anna was jumping in the air and had me make snow piles to catch her. She went to fast and I didn't have time to catch her instead my powers hit her in the head. We had to rush her to the rock trolls and they were able to save her but she was not allowed to know about my powers and we were kept away from each other. The trolls told us that if she had been hit in her heart we wouldn't have been able to save her. A few years ago our parents went out to sea and were killed. Just a few days ago was my coronation. We had kept the castle locked up so no one would find out about my powers. Finally the doors opened and Anna met a guy named Hans. She asked me to give my blessing to their marriage and I refused. She got upset and so did I. My powers acted up and I ran and built this castle to be alone."

"Well," Loki said, "I can't blame you for not giving them your blessing. My guess is he just wants the crown. No guy is going to propose to a girl after a day. Not unless something's in it for him."

"Hmmm," Elsa said, "I guess your right."

"Get some sleep you look exhausted." Loki told her as he stood up. Elsa nodded her head and laid down. She would be able to sleep now. No more nightmares only good dreams. Nightmares and dreams were the same as stories created by the mind. Yes she would sleep well now. After all they were just stories.

Loki wandered the halls searching for something to do. He touched the spot right where the icicle had hit him. It felt cold more importantly he felt cold. He was a frost giant he never felt cold. Loki quickly pulled his shirt down to see the spot. He was stunned when he saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. He had expected it to at least be blue. Loki fixes his shirt and started to think about what Elsa had said. The trolls had said that if an icicle had hit someone's heart it would freeze. They couldn't be right. Sure he was a little cold but that was no big deal. They were just stories after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Breaking the ice

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night. She paced the room trying to make herself tired enough to go back to sleep. She sighed there was no way she was going to fall back asleep. She knew going to bed that early she wouldn't sleep through the night. Elsa decided that she would go for a walk. She climbed down the stairs and through the castle. As she walked passed Lokis room she looked inside he looked so peaceful as he slept. A small smile crept it's way onto Elsa's face as she watched him sleep. Elsa walked over and grabbed the blanket that he had thrown off in his sleep. She could see that he was shaking as he slept. She covered him the best she could and started a small fire to keep him warm. As Elsa got up to leave she looked down on his sleeping face one last time. She failed to notice a single white streak running through his black hair. Elsa walked out of her castle and down the stairs. Elsa used her magic to make a small ice rink. She made ice skates and started skating. Her thoughts wandered to the prince sleeping within her castle. At first she felt as if she had been trapped all over again. She had felt free when she first built her castle then he came and everything she had left behind came rushing back. Now she felt as free as she had when she first arrived despite the nightmares she felt safe again. He made her feel safe when he spoke to her it seemed as if everything else was melting away. All her fears, worries, and everything else that came with her powers. She had built up walls of ice over the years to block out all feelings and he had broken those ice walls. She had fallen for him she knew it but she didn't have to let him no he had his own world to return to. Elsa stopped skating something didn't add up. When he first arrived he had told her that he had left his world because he was only causing destruction to it and came to Arrendelle. Just yesterday he told her that he had fallen into her world by accident. There was something he wasn't telling her. Something important. She would have to figure it out later. Elsa could see smoke in the distance. She walked towards it to see if she could find out who was there. She could make out figures but they were still too far to tell who exactly they were. They would have visitors soon. Defiantly by tomorrow afternoon they would be at her castle. She had to prepare and Loki needed to be ready as well. Elsa walked back into her castle and to Lokis room. Elsa tapped Loki on the shoulder waiting for him to wake up. Elsa huffed as he just pushed her hand away and turned the other way. Elsa pulled the blanket away and snuffed out the fire. That'll teach him, Elsa thought. Loki patted the ground searching for the missing blanket when he couldn't find it he used his cape as a blanket. "Oh come on!" Elsa yelled. Elsa could hear Loki snicker at her. Despite being slightly irritated Elsa smiled a little bit. She lightly kicked Loki until he rolled back over.

"Ok I'm up!" He said as he slowly sat up and stretched.

"I feel sorry for your mother." Elsa said as she sat next to him.

"And whys that?" Loki asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"You must have been a pain to wake up in the morning!" Elsa lightly shoved Loki.

Loki chuckled and shoved her back. "So why did you wake me in the middle of the night?" Loki asked.

Elsa sighed as she answered, "We will have visitors tomorrow. I'm not sure what their intentions will be. I must ask that you stay hidden. I wouldn't want them to hurt you for being here with me."

Loki shook his head. "I can't do that Elsa." Elsa turned to look at him her eyes slightly widened with shock. "I can't let them hurt you."

"You don't understand. These people see me as a monster. If they know you've been here with me they'll kill you, Loki! They'll kill us both! I can't let you die when you've done nothing wrong!" Elsa looked at Loki. Surely he could understand that. He had to.

Loki turned his head away from her. If only she knew what he had done. She wouldn't be saying any of this if she knew. "Fine. I will stay hidden but I will not leave you. And if they try to harm you I will not hesitate to kill them myself." Loki stood and walked to look outside. He could see the smoke in the distance. Yes he would kill them should they even think of harming Elsa and he would do so with the upmost pleasure. She was safe here and he intended to keep it that way. He cared for her there was no denying it now. He knew she would die for him and he would do the same for her. He knew those nightmares couldn't simply be dreams not when they had the exact same one. He would keep her safe for as long as he could.

Elsa sat shocked at what he had said. No one had ever cared so much about her before. She knew he must feel the same way she did about him. Elsa walked over to Loki and grabbed his hand. "Come let us spend our last moments of peace doing something fun." Elsa said as she pulled him out to the little ice rink she had made. Loki stepped onto the ice and stumbled. Elsa chuckled as he gripped onto her arms for support. "Don't they have ice skating on Asgard?" Elsa teased.

Loki made an irritated face at her as he answered, "Of course they do. I was just never fond of it."

Elsa giggled as she watched him struggle to keep his balance. "I can see why! Your terrible at it!"

"Your encouragement is overwhelming." Loki responded sarcastically.

"Ok ok no need to get all upset." Elsa responded. "Here let me help you." Elsa held out her hand for Loki to hold onto as she guided him around. They slowly skated around the little rink. After a while Loki got more comfortable and a bit more confidant.

"I think I've got the hang of it now." Loki said as he dropped Elsa's hand and took a lap by himself.

"Ooohhh I see were a big boy now." Elsa teased as she watched Loki take a slow lap by himself.

"Shut up I'm trying to focus." Elsa laughed at the look of concentration on his face as he spoke.

"It doesn't take that much concentration. It's just like walking." Elsa commented as she easily skated over to him.

"Stop making it look so easy. It's harder than walking." Loki commented as Elsa skated backwards and did little tricks as he struggled to keep his balance. Elsa laughed.

"Ok fine you wanna see hard watch this!" Elsa skated all the way to the edge of the rink and readied herself. Loki stopped skating and sat on snow next to the rink. Elsa skated as fast as she could to the middle of the rink and once she was there she jumped and twirled in the air. As Elsa landed her skate caught on the ice and she fell right on top of Loki.

Loki grunted as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Not bad but I'd say you need to work on your landings." Loki commented.

"I'm so sorry! I thought I'd stick the landing!" Elsa blushed as she noticed that she was still on top of Loki. She felt her heart speed up at the close proximity her hands placed gently on his chest.

"Its fine. Your not that heavy anyways." Loki chuckled as he saw her blush. He pushed a few loose strands of hair out of Elsa's face. He saw her blush deepen and he could feel his own heart speed up. He had never been so fond of a woman before. She was everything he had always wanted to be. She was perfect.

"Thank you, Loki. For everything. I was in a rough spot before you came and now that your here I feel like everything will be ok again." Elsa smiled at Loki as she spoke. She couldn't help but feel complete there with him.

"No Elsa thank you. You make me feel like I've never felt before. I feel complete with you." Loki said surprised at his own words. He had never been so honest with anyone before. He truly felt like a completely different person like his past never even happened. He had broken down her ice walls and she had broken down his. He knew that their love would be doomed but he couldn't help but fall for her. Elsa leaned her head towards his and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you." Elsa whispered as she laid her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart. She closed her eyes and listened everything felt absolutely perfect. Loki kissed the top of Elsa's head and leaned back in the snow. He was absolutely freezing but in that moment he didn't care. The small white streak in Lokis hair faded a tiny bit. They laid there in the snow in perfect silence perfectly peaceful as Elsa played with the fabric on Lokis armor and he stroked her hair. Finally Elsa sat up. She looked out into the distance and sighed.

Loki sat up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"They'll be here any moment now. We must be ready." Elsa pulled Loki up out of the snow and they walked back to the castle hand in hand. The visitors would be at the castle anytime now and they needed to be ready for the battle they were sure they would have to face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Visitors

Loki and Elsa stood on the balcony overlooking the snow. The sun had barely begun to rise. They stood in a peaceful silence waiting to get a glance at the visitors they would soon have. Soon they could see figures in the distance they were still too far to make out who they were but they at least could see what they were up against. "There!" Elsa pointed to the figures and squinted trying to make out the details of them. "Looks like two no three people and a horse?" Elsa was having trouble seeing exactly what was headed their way.

Loki chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that's a reindeer."

"Oh." Elsa said squinting again. "Ok so a reindeer, one guy, one really short guy, and a girl? What would a girl be doing all the way out here?"

"Umm maybe she's running from her coronation ball to be alone in an ice palace she created with her ice powers no one knew she had?" Loki stated. Elsa glared at Loki and shoved him. "What? that's just my guess." Loki laughed as Elsa continued to glare at him.

"Whatever you jerk!" Elsa said but she couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she walked into the castle. Loki followed shortly after taking one last glance at the visitors. Elsa turned to face Loki as she asked, "Can I ask you something?" Loki nodded his head in response. "Your hand it had turned blue when you caught the icicle the first day we met, when did it change back?"

Loki looked down at his hand and answered, "The other day when I told you the story from Asgard. I don't know when or how or why it changed back it just did." Elsa nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok second question." Elsa said as she paced the floor.

"Sorry no more questions." Loki responded as Elsa glared at him once more.

"Excuse you. I believe that I am the queen and what are you a prince? Therefore I have the power to ask you another question should I choose to which I do. And you being only a prince must answer." Elsa said as she stepped closer to him trying to act tough. To emphasize her point she poked Loki hard in the chest as she spoke.

Loki waved his hand nonchalantly as he said, "I don't see a crown." He waved his hand over her head to prove there was no crown.

"Fine don't answer my question. I'll just have to sentence you to death." Elsa walked away and turned back as she made a chopping sound as she moved her hand across her neck.

"Your sentencing me to death?" Loki chuckled at her meaningless threats.

Elsa smirked. "Nah uh no questions." Elsa wiggled her finger back and forth.

"Ok if I'm sentenced to death then might I have one last request?" Loki asked as he stepped closer and closer to Elsa.

Elsa looked into his green eyes as the distance between them closed. They were so close she could feel his breath on her. "And what might that be?" Elsa asked barely speaking above a whisper.

Loki smirked as he saw Elsa lean slightly towards him. He leaned towards her and when she was positive he was going to kiss her Elsa leaned up to place her lips on his. Elsa screamed as she fell face first onto the ground instead of meeting Lokis lips. She could hear Loki burst out laughing as she picked herself up off the ground.

Elsa saw Loki turn visible as he spoke, "I can't believe you fell for that!" Loki was still laughing as he leaned up against one of the far walls.

"Jerk!" Elsa yelled as she created a snowball and threw it at him. She turned away from him and pouted.

Loki walked over to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. Elsa shrugged his hand off of her. "Aww come Elsa. Don't you know how to have a little fun?" Loki teased.

"Hmmpp!" Was Elsa's response as she kept turning away from him.

"It was just a bit of fun is all." Loki couldn't help but chuckle as she kept trying to avoid his gaze.

"Be quiet." Elsa said looking suddenly serious.

"Don't tell me your actually mad?" Loki asked seeing her serious look.

"Sshh! Listen." Elsa pointed towards the entrance to the castle. They could hear a faint knock echo through the castle. Elsa stood up and ran down the stairs to the entrance. She turned back to tell Loki "Stay here I'll be right back!"

Loki shook his head there was no one he was staying there but that didn't mean he had to be seen. Loki turned invisible and followed Elsa.

Elsa ran down the stairs and slowed as she neared the bottom. She took in a deep breath preparing herself for whatever might be in her castle. As she rounded the corner she saw the last thing she ever expected. "Anna?" Elsa said shocked. There on front of her stood her sister. Anna had her red orange hair in two braided pigtails and she was no longer in the ball gown she wore to her coronation but in a simple winter dress and boots.

Anna waved slightly and said, "Elsa!" She looked Elsa up and down and took in her new attire. "You look different." Elsa gave Anna a somewhat confused look and Anna decided to correct herself. "It's a good different."

"Thank you." Elsa said still in shock that her sister was here. She backed away slightly as Anna started up the stairs.

"I came looking for you once you left. Now I understand why you shut me out all those years. But now I know and now we can be like we used to when we were little." Anna said as she went up the stairs her face full of optimism.

Elsa's face filled with fear as she remembered the moment in which she hurt Anna. Anna stretched her hand out to Elsa and Elsa shrunk back towards the other staircase. "No." Elsa said backing away. "It can't be like that."

Anna's face filled with hurt. Still Anna pushed on. "Yes it can! I understand now I'll be here for you."

"No Anna!" Elsa yelled as she took off up the stairs. Loki watched the exchange shocked that her sister had actually come for her. Loki followed Elsa back up the stairs and hoped that Anna would just leave them alone. He could see tears in the corners of Elsa's eyes as she ran up the stairs. He looked back to see Anna running after them. He sighed she sure was stubborn. Elsa paced the room as she tried to gain control of her emotions. Anna made it to the top and Elsa could hear her say, "Please Elsa. Let me help you." Anna walked closer to Elsa.

"No Anna. It's better that I stay here where I can't hurt anyone where I can't hurt you. Go back to Arrendelle where it's safe." Elsa pleaded with Anna to leave her alone.

"I have a feeling you don't know." Anna said.

Elsa turned sharply toward Anna and asked, "what don't I know?"

"Arrendelle is in deep deep deep snow." Anna said gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "But it's ok come back with me and you can unfreeze it." Anna said trying to calm Elsa down. Elsa wasn't even listening to Anna anymore as she started to freak out. She could feel her emotions getting more and more out of control. A small blizzard started to form around her as Anna tried to make her way through the blizzard to her sister. Loki saw Elsa getting more and more scared and he put an invisible hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. Elsa shrugged his hand away and in that moment all her emotions let loose. Icicles burst from all around her. And icicle barely missed Loki and sliced off a piece of his cape. Unfortunately an icicle struck Anna right in the heart. Anna grunted and hunched over in pain. An man with shaggy blonde hair and a snowman ran into the room. "Are you ok?" The man asked as he helped Anna to her feet.

"I'm fine." Anna said as she stood up. Elsa turned to see this man with her sister. She was so confused that was defiantly not Hans.

"Who's this?" Elsa asked curiously. She realized that it wasn't important and the only thing that mattered right now was that they leave. "Wait it doesn't matter. Just leave me alone."

"Elsa please I'm only trying to help." Anna said pleading with her sister once again.

"No Anna! Leave!" Elsa reached to the ground and when she lifted her arms up a giant snowman was formed. The snowman roared and picked up the unwanted visitors. As Anna dangled in the air she could have sworn she saw someone standing behind Elsa.

Elsa paced the room still trying to compose herself as Loki turned visible. "It'll be ok Elsa. I'm sure you can figure out a way to unfreeze your kingdom." Loki said trying to comfort Elsa.

Elsa turned sharply to face him. "Didn't we just go over this? I can't! I don't know how!" Elsa yelled getting frustrated once again.

Loki walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down." Loki said as he stroked her hair trying to calm her. "We'll figure something out."

Elsa felt herself calm down slightly but she was still unsure of what was going to happen. "What are we going to do?" Elsa said as she leaned against Loki trying to calm herself. Elsa closed her eyes letting all her troubles fade for a little bit. When Elsa thought she had finally calmed down a thought entered her mind. Lokis stories they still didn't add up. At first she thought that he had just decided to leave out a few small details but the more she thought about it the more it didn't add up. And his story of how he got here it had sounded familiar to her when he told it and as she thought about it she realized it was the same story she had loved as a child. Something wasn't right and she'd get to the bottom of it now.

"Can I ask you something?" Elsa said not making eye contact with Loki.

He didn't seem to mind as "hmmm?" Was his simple response.

Elsa took a deep breath she had no idea what she might uncover by asking her question. "Your stories," Elsa started as she felt Loki stiffen, "they just don't make sense. Tell me the truth how did you really get here?"

Loki let go of Elsa and walked the other way. He knew she had figured him out but that didn't mean he'd tell her the truth. No if she knew the truth she would kick him out. He decided he'd stick to his story. "I already told you. I feel off the mountain chasing a stag. And that's it." Loki said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"No," Elsa said as she walked towards him, "that couldn't have been it. Do you think I'm dumb? I read that story many times as a child. There is no way you could have gotten here like that." Elsa was getting frustrated again.

"And? Does that mean that it couldn't have happened to me? I'm not lying to you Elsa!" Loki couldn't help the anger creeping into his voice he didn't like it when he was caught in a lie.

"Yes you are! Your lying to me!" Elsa yelled back. She knew when someone was lying to her and she didn't like it.

Loki was furious now. How dare she talk to him like that. He was a prince. Sure she was a queen but she was also mortal. Her life would be over before he even blinked. Loki turned to face Elsa his face twisted into a snarl as he yelled back at her. "How dare you! How dare you question me! How dare you! You pathetic mortal!"

Elsa stepped back in fear and shock. Her eyes filling with tears. It made sense now. She remembered the pictures he haas create as he told her the story from Asgard. It made sense. She didn't know how she didn't see it before. He was the younger son he tried to kill his brother he tried to destroy his home and then he let go and he ended up here. Elsa stood up tall she knew the truth now. "How dare I? How dare you! You lied to me!" Elsa would not be intimidated anymore. "You are the younger son! You destroyed your home! You left your family! You tried to kill your brother! And how dare me?"

Loki was shocked. Not only had she figured him out but now that she had she was more empowered to stand up to him. Never would he have encountered such defiance on Asgard. He was caught there was nothing left to do but see if he could fix what he'd just broke. He let his features soften as he realized his mistake. "Yes. Your right. That was all me. But I left I let go to try and find a way to better myself to find a home that would except me. And I found it here." Loki tried to reach out to Elsa but she quickly moved away from him.

"Your wrong," Elsa said as she turned away from him. She didn't want him to see her eyes filling with tears she had to do what was best for her people. "You have no home here. Your not wanted here. I can't have you hurt my people."

Lokis face filled with hurt and betrayal he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. She didn't mean that she couldn't. Loki reached out to her one last time in an attempt I make things right. "Elsa please..." Loki begged but all he saw was her shake her head.

Elsa's tears were falling freely now. She had never imagined this would hurt so much. Finally she said, "No Loki." And she left it at that.

Those were the only words he needed to hear. Those words cut deeper than any words she could have chosen. And he left. He left the ice castle behind and the snow queen. He didn't dare look back to the place where his heart had been torn out. As he walked through the snow the small white streak began to grow.

Elsa stared out the window as she watches him go. She couldn't stop her tears anymore. She didn't think it was possible to lose two people in one day. She could hear the ice cracking within her palace but she didn't care. If her palace collapsed with her in it wouldn't it be for the best. Now that she was alone she didn't feel free anymore she felt more trapped than ever. And in that moment she wished that they never had visitors so that everything still might be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Anna and Hans  
Loki trudged through the knee deep snow. He couldn't believe he head been so foolish. He knew he should have chosen his lies more carefully. How foolish of him. And then he let himself fall for her! For a mortal! He had just made fun of Thor for doing the same thing and here he was loosing his breath every time she batted her pretty lashes. He was so stupid to think that she would actually care for him after she knew what he had done and he had been even more stupid to tell her the story in the first place. And the cold it was so cold. He'd never even used to get cold before now that he was walking through the knee high snow he was absolutely freezing. He hated it he hated it all. Loki pulled his cape tighter around himself trying to keep himself warm. He noticed a piece of his cape was missing. Just great, he thought, how could this get any worse. Just as Loki thought that he tripped over a rock and tumbled through the snow and onto a frozen lake.  
Loki slammed his fist into the ice as he yelled, "Stupid snow! Stupid ice! I hate it I hate it! She couldn't have had magical fire powers that covered everything in sand and fire! It had to ice!" As Loki tried to get up he kept slipping and falling back onto the ice.  
That's when he heard a girls voice, "Hey that's exactly what I said!" Loki turned to face the direction the voice came from and as he did the ice beneath him cracked and he fell into the water below. He used his arms to pull himself up so his head was above the water. He saw the girl run towards him. She looked familiar. Half of her hair was white and the other half was red. She got down on her knees and tugged on his arms trying to pull him out. "Hold on I got ya." She said smiling even though he could tell she was struggling to keep her grip. "A little help here Kristof!" She screamed impatience filled her voice. Loki saw a man with shaggy blonde hair round the corner along with a reindeer and a snowman? "Man! You weigh like twenty thousand pounds! Once we get you out of here your going on a diet!"  
Kristof came and helped the girl pull Loki out of the water. "Thank you." Loki said now that he was out of the water.  
"No problem!" The girl said putting her hands on her hips triumphantly. "I'm Anna. This is Kristof. The reindeer is Sven and the snowman over there is Olaf." Anna pointed to each one as she spoke.  
"I'm Loki." Loki said as he bowed and took Anna's hand in his. He planted a small kiss on it as his mother Frigga had taught him it was the gentlemanly thing to do. "The pleasure is mine." Loki stood up straight and noticed Anna blushing.  
"See Kristof you could learn a thing or two from this guy!" Anna said teasing Kristof.  
Kristof rolled his eyes and addressed Loki, "Come on I have an extra pair of clothes you need to get our of those wet ones."  
Loki looked down at his soaking wet clothes and he remembered just how cold he was. "Thank you but I'm fine." Loki said as he waved his hands and his clothes dried instantly.  
"Wow!" Anna said as her and Kristof stared with wide eyes.  
"What did I miss?" Olaf said pulling his head off his body trying to get a look at Loki.  
Anna pointed to Loki and jumped up and down. "He's got powers! Just like Elsa!"  
"Anna calm down!" Kristof said as the ice began to crack.  
"Oh right!" Anna said as they moved off the ice. "Come on Loki!" She waved him over to them.  
"Oh great another person! I love people! I dreamt I was a person once! It was wonderful!" Olaf said going off on a rant as he walked ahead of the group followed by Sven who was trying to eat his nose.  
Anna walked next to Loki as she asked, "so I saw you came from the mountain did you perhaps come from that ominous looking castle?" Anna raised her eyebrows and leaned towards Loki further invading his personal space.  
Loki gently pushed her away from him as he answered. "Uh yes why?"  
"Well I was just thinking you have powers Elsa has powers maybe you could talk her into unfreezing Arrendelle?" Anna moved her hands as she spoke.  
Before Loki could answer Kristof spoke up. "No Anna we need to get you to my friends. Your hurt and they can help you."  
"Oh I'm fine Kristof!" Anna said. She looked towards Loki wanting an answer. "Sssoooo?"  
"Um I don't think that's a very good idea." Loki stated trying to avoid the subject.  
"Come on!" Anna insisted not letting it go. "Sure she's can be cold at first but she'll warm up to you! Please! Please! Please please!" Anna failed to notice Loki getting more and more irritated as she continued to beg.  
Kristof however noticed. "I think you should just let it go Anna." Kristof put his hand on Anna's shoulder trying to get her to back off.  
"What do you know mister stinky reindeer king?" Anna teased him. "Please please please!" Anna begged jumping again.  
"No!" Loki yelled. Anna immediately stopped in her tracks.  
Anna stomped her foot on the ground. "And why not? Umm mister? I just saved your life it's the least you could do!" Anna pouted as she looked at him. She wasn't going to be intimidated at all.  
"Fine! You want an answer here it is!" Loki took a deep breath one sister already hated him what did it matter if the other did as well. "I found your sister your Elsa in her castle and she took me in. She was kind enough to provide me with food and shelter. I saw she was weak and I lied to her! I used her feelings against her! And I fell for her! When she found out the truth she kicked me out! So if you want me to talk to her fine lets go! But it's not going to end well!" Loki yelled at Anna. He saw her take a step back as her eyes were wide. She reminded him so much of Elsa. Instead of cowering away like Elsa had done she did what he expected least.  
Anna turned around and started to walk away. Suddenly she turned back and slapped him hard across the face. Anna took off again but this time she didn't turn back. "I should have let you drown!" Anna yelled over her shoulder. As she faded into the distance he heard her yell, "Come on Kristof! Keep up!" Kristof took off after Anna and Loki turned to walk the other direction. He would have to find some place to go. He thought he saw a small town in the distance and decided to go there. He hoped he'd never have to see that Anna ever again.  
Elsa stood on her balcony. It seemed like only minutes ago that Loki had left her castle. She could still see him walking away. She wondered if he meant anything he had said while he was there or if he had just wanted her to trust him to use her powers. Elsa saw a small piece of green fabric on the floor she slowly bent over and picked it up. It was so soft to the touch she remembered playing with that fabric earlier when they had gone ice skating. Then it had meant everything to her but now it meant nothing. She moved her arm to throw it off the balcony but as she held it she realized she couldn't. She wasn't ready to let go she couldn't it was too soon. A part of her still held on to the hope that he meant every word he said to her but her head told her it was stupid to think so. Elsa held the cloth in her hands as she heard a commotion outside. Her snowman guard had been disturbed. Elsa ran down the stairs and to the doors. As she looked through she saw Hans and a few men from different kingdoms they all had their weapons drawn. Two of them caught sight of her and started charging towards the castle. Elsa panicked and slammed the doors shut. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could hoping she could find somewhere to hide. She heard footsteps coming after her. Elsa reached a room and ran inside she held her breath hoping she had lost them. The doors flew open as she was faced with two men with their weapons drawn fully intent on killing her. As they fired their weapons at her she used her magic to block their advances. Finally having enough Elsa trapped one of the men in an ice trap an icicle moving closer and closer to his throat. She was able to trap the other one with a block of ice moving him closer to the edge of the balcony. Suddenly Hans burst through the door.  
He slowly walked towards her with his hands out in surrender. "Elsa please stop this." Hans begged her. "Don't be the monster they think you are."  
Elsa's eyes widened as she came to her senses. She stopped moving the ice closer and stood still slightly shocked at her actions. And to think she just yelled at Loki for trying to kill his brother when she had almost just killed her people. Elsa failed to notice one of the men take aim at her. Hans however saw and hit the weapon moving the arrow of course so that it wouldn't hit Elsa. Instead it broke the chandelier and it came tumbling down. Elsa ran trying to get out of the path but she was knocked out cold.  
Elsa awoke in a prison in Arrendelle. She was still a bit groggy from the hit on her head. She saw a window and saw it as her chance to escape. Elsa ran towards the window but right before she was there she was tugged back by chains. She saw her hands cuffed to the floor. She looked to the door as she heard it open and Hans walked in.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked.  
Hans looked at her and answered, "To stop the winter."  
"I can't." Elsa said. "You have to let me go!" Elsa begged Hans.  
Hans just stared at her as he turned towards the exit. "You have to let me go!" Elsa yelled again.  
Hans simply answered, "Ill see what I can do." Elsa tugged and tugged at he chains trying to get free. She watched as Hans left her and she hoped that she'd never see Hans again.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: Thank you so much to everyone that's read and reviewed this story it is much appreciated! Please keep reading and reviewing and I'm already planning a sequel that takes place during the avengers and into Thor the dark world!  
Disclaimer: I do not own frozen Thor or anything else.

Chapter 9: Realizations  
Loki walked through the snow towards the small village he could see in the distance. He couldn't believe that he had made both sisters hate him. He had to admit that Anna had spunk. He had never expected her to slap him. But she had. Loki saw the first house just feet away from where he was he ran towards it hoping whoever lived there would be friendly. Loki knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again more impatiently. Surely they knew that whoever outside their house would be freezing. Giving up Loki pushed in the door and shut it quickly to shut out the cold. Once inside he saw that there was a small bed with no blankets what looked to be a kitchen area. Loki rummaged through the cupboards hoping to find food or some water. All the cupboards were bare. He slammed his fist down on the counter and as he looked up he saw his reflection. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess, he looked like he was starving and hadn't slept in days. He sighed as he saw his hair was caked in snow. He tried to get the snow out of his hair but no matter how hard he tried his hair remained white. Loki pulled a single white hair off his head and examined it. He could see that it was covered in frost but no matter what he did it wouldn't come off. It looked as if the hair had become frozen. He dropped the hair and tried to think of how this could have happened. Surely it was not his frost giant blood showing through. He had turned into a frost giant before and his hair had not changed. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed how cold it felt. It was as if his hair was made out of snow itself. No wonder he had been so cold. His hair was snow! He had never seen anything like it. And he had no idea how to fix it. He racked his brain going through every spell he knew. He couldn't think of any that would have this kind of side effect and even more importantly he couldn't think of a spell to reverse it. He was so confused he knew every kind of magic he had learned every spell. And even if he couldn't do the spell he knew of it and he knew how to reverse it. It couldn't have been a spell it had to be a curse. Loki switched gears and thought about every curse he knew. He knew sleeping curses, how to turn someone into a frog, and he even knew how to poison apples, but he had never read of a curse that freezes someone. He ran his hand through his snow like hair again. Snow, he thought, snow! How had he not thought of it before! He had just spent days within the palace of the snow queen. He remembered the day she had that nightmare she had shot an icicle at him and it had struck him in the heart. Loki immediately pulled his shirt down so that he could see where the icicle ha hit. He stepped back from the mirror in shock. The area right by his heart was solid ice. He ran his finger across the smooth surface and as he did the ice began to spread. He was freezing. But not only was he freezing he was turning into an ice statue. He covered himself back up as his breathing increased. He didn't know what to do. He had never encountered magic like Elsa's but now he had to find a way to reverse something he knew nothing about. He tried to think of a cute the only thing that came to mind was that story that Elsa had told him. She had said that only an act of true love could thaw a frozen heart. If that was true than he had no hope. Sure he cared for Elsa but he wasn't sure if he could call it true love not that I mattered she wouldn't even look at him anymore. He came to the realization that he was going to freeze. He had no hope. But that didn't mean that he was going to give up. If he was going to die then he'd do it in a way that would be remembered in a way that would finally make Odin see that he was worthy to be a king. Loki stared out the small window of the little house and looked to the castle. That's where he needed to be. If he was going to make them realize their mistakes he needed to be at the castle and quickly. Loki left the small house and he saw a storm cloud building over the castle. Loki realized he would have to fight to get what he wanted and fight he would.  
Elsa sat in her prison cell. Her mind still reeling from the conversation she had just had with Hans. She kept tugging at the chains trying to get free. She could see a thin layer of frost forming on the cuffs placed on her hands. She knew that she would have to use her powers to get out of there. She couldn't help but think about Anna and Loki. She hoped that both were somewhere safe. Even though Loki had broken her heart she still cared for him. And Anna she hoped she was somewhere within the castle huddled by a warm fire with Hans. That way she would be happy. But Hans he said he'd talk to the other towns. If Anna had come back it would be her decision on what to do with her. She had seen how little Hans had said to her that he didn't truly care about Elsa and what happened to her. He just wanted her to unfreeze Arrendelle. She realized that Hans had no intentions of setting her free he probably wouldn't even talk to Anna. Then another thing came to mind. When she had told Loki about Hans he had said that he only proposed to Anna because he wanted something. She realized he was right. Hans didn't want to marry Anna he probably didn't even care about Anna. He only wanted Arrendelle. That's why he cared so much to make sure that Elsa could unfreeze it. So that he could rule and look like a savior but instead he was the villain. She needed to get out of there she needed to get free. She realized that if she couldn't unfreeze Arrendelle then he would kill her. She tugged harder and harder on the chains. He just needed a reason to kill her then surely he'd be back to end her. She realized she needed to escape badly. Then she'd find Anna and they'd run. She realized that to get what she wanted she needed to run and run she would.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: thank you again to everyone that's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. And thank you for the constructive criticism. I will try to apply it to further chapters to improve my writing. I have extremely happy with how well received this story has been since it is my first story! Thanks again. I know I said in the last note that I would be making a sequel but this story was shorter than I had anticipated so instead of two separate stories I will be writing one long one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or frozen.

Chapter 10: An act of true love  
As Loki approached the castle he turned invisible so that he might not be spotted by the guards. He was easily able to phase through the gates and the castle door. Once inside he roamed the halls looking for a specific room. He came across a door and phased through it as well. He was shocked to see Anna and Hans inside. Anna was on the couch shivering as Hans walked around putting out the fire. Loki shook his head he knew she had been stupid thinking that Hans actually loved her. Loki was about to leave when he heard something that disturbed him.  
"Elsa was the preferable choice of course but no where was getting anywhere with her and you were so desperate. Then Elsa doomed herself at the coronation. Now all that's left is to get rid of her." Anna fell off the couch trying to get to Hans.  
"Your no match for Elsa." Anna said struggling to stay warm. Hans bent down to her level.  
"No you were no match for Elsa." Hans walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. Loki smirked. This was going to easy. Hans would take care of Anna and Elsa then all that was left was to get rid of Hans and that would be easy. Then the throne would be his even if for a few minutes. And Odin would see that Loki was always meant to be king. Anna crawled towards the door but stopped right in front of Loki. It was if she was looking right at him even though he knew she couldn't see him.  
"Help." Anna said her voice strained as she was slowly freezing. Loki smirked he couldn't help himself as he bent down to her level.  
"Oh have the tables have turned." Loki said as he made himself visible to Anna. She gasped and moved away from him. Loki laughed darkly at her reaction.  
"Do you still wish you let me drown?" Loki asked not really wanting an answer. Anna glared at him as he walked closer to her again. She raised her hand to slap him again but he roughly grabbed her wrist.  
"Let's not do that again." Loki said as his face was extremely close to hers. Anna continued to glare as she struggled to pull her arm away from him.  
"Don't be like that Anna. I'm your only hope of surviving." Loki roughly let go of her as he stood up. He towered over her as he looked down on her cowering form.  
"Now beg for your life." Loki demanded. Anna's glare intensified as she struggled to get to her feet. She was stronger than he had expected. As she stood Loki pushed her back to the ground.  
"I said beg!" Loki yelled as she fell back on the ground.  
"Never." Anna said. She reached into the fire place and grabbed a piece of wood to throw at him. Anna tried to throw it but in her weakened state it didn't even go a few inches.  
"Pathetic." Loki said as he watched the wood fall harmlessly to the floor. Anna looked up at him and noticed for the first time that Lokis hair was white as well. She could see the way he swayed slightly trying to stay standing. She smirked. He was freezing just like her. They were both freezing fast they both needed to perform an act of true love. Anna looked out the window and could see Kristof making his way back to the castle. She knew what her act would be but she needed Lokis help to get out of here. She thought it impossible before but now she had something she could use against him.  
"What's so funny?" Loki demanded as he noticed her smirk. Anna broke out into a laugh. She could see he was angry and about to yell at her again but she spoke first.  
"You. You think you can fool me. Do you think I'm stupid! Your hair is as white as mine you sway just by standing and most of all I can see you shivering. Surely your not scared of me? Of course not your freezing just like me! Now there's a simple solution an act of true love. Yes we both know that. I have my act but so you have yours?" Anna spoke with just as much spite and anger as he had to her earlier. Finding her strength Anna stood but kept her hand firmly placed on a table nearby. As he just stared at her she knew she would win this battle.  
"No? Ok let me help you. I know you care for Elsa." Anna said. Loki was about to protest but she cut him off. "Don't argue. You mentioned that in your little rant the other day." Anna noticed a look of shock on his face.  
"Oh did you think I wouldn't catch it? But I did I caught all of it. Even the parts about how you hurt my sister. Now she may hate your slimy guts now but should you save her little sister, me, she would be ever so grateful to you and just shower you in kisses and love. All you have to do is get me out of here and to that man there." Anna pointed out the window to where Kristof was riding Sven back to her.  
"And why should I do that? Do you think that's what I want?" Loki said. He did not want to help her the slightest bit. Anna waved her hand and as she stumbled she gripped the table.  
"It doesn't matter what you want. You need an act of true love so you won't freeze but if that's what you want go ahead stay here and freeze!" Anna walked to the door stumbling as she went. She tugged on the handle trying to get it to open. Loki knew Anna was right. He needed an act of true love to save himself but if what she said was true that Elsa would be grateful to him for saving Anna then it would be so much easier to take the throne from her and he wouldn't even have to get his hands dirty by killing them.  
"Fine I'll help you." Loki said as he walked towards Anna.  
"I knew you would." Anna smiled proud of herself. "Now how do we get out?" Anna gestured to the locked door. Loki smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled them through the door. Anna stumbled shocked at what just happened. As the walked towards the exit the hallway filled with sharp icicles. The only way out was a small window. Loki used a nearby candle to smash through the window. Anna cautiously started to step out the window but the icicles were fast approaching and Loki decided to push her out the window. Loki followed immediately after and landed at the bottom of the castle. Anna glared at Loki as he landed next to her.  
"Is something wrong dear?" Loki said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Anna pushed Loki into the snow as she started to walk away.  
"Everything's just peachy." Anna said as a strong blizzard started. Anna could barely stand as she walked through the blizzard. She kept falling down and stumbling. Every time Loki pulled her up by her arm so that they could make better time. Anna fell again and as Loki tried to pull her up Anna pulled her arm away.  
"You go. It's just too strong I can't go any further." Anna said not wanting to hold him back. Loki looked down at her and he felt an overwhelming amount of pity for her. He would help her because she deserved to live. He knew she had done nothing to deserve her fate he did.  
"Come on were almost there." Loki said trying to get her to keep going.  
"How do you know?" Anna asked losing hope fast.  
"I can smell him from here." Loki said crinkling his nose as he remembered how strongly this Kristof had smelt. Anna laughed. Loki bent down and picked her up carrying her in his arms as they continued to walk through the blizzard. Anna looked at Lokis hands as he held her and saw that they had started to turn to ice. She looked at her own seeing they were not yet at that point.  
"Do you love her?" Anna asked looking up at Loki. He slipped slightly the question taking him off guard.  
"Well I care for her but she deserves so much more than me." Loki answered. He saw Anna shake her head.  
"That doesn't answer the question. Yes or no do you love her?"  
"Yes." Anna smiled she had barely heard the answer and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she secretly hoped it wasn't. Sure he was extremely moody sometimes but so was Elsa. They would challenge each other and balance each other out. Suddenly Loki fell to the ground and dropped Anna out of his arms. She slid a few feet on the ice. Anna looked as Loki was still on the ground. His shaking was now visible even through the sheet of snow that now separated them. Anna made her way back towards Loki and tugged on his arm.  
"Come on! We need to move!" Anna said as she pulled on his arm. He wasn't budging as she kept tugging. He lifted his head to look at her and Anna gasped. She could see the ice had started to cover his face.  
"Go Anna!" Loki said as she dropped his arm. Anna stood firmly in place and put her hands on her hips.  
"We're going together! We can still make it!" Anna said pulling his arm again.  
"It's too late for me Anna. You can still make it but you have to leave me. Please Anna go." Loki said. He knew now that it was too late for him he just hoped that Anna would realize it and leave.  
"Thank you." Anna said. She bent down and kissed his cheek as she walked away she called over her shoulder. "I'll come back for you!"  
Loki watched as she faded into the blizzard. He turned his head towards the sky hoping by some miracle he'd make it out of this alive.  
Elsa kept tugging on her chains as she saw frost spreading throughout the prison. She got more frantic as she heard footsteps approaching. With one last tug she was able to break out of her chains and through the window. She ran as fast as she could but it was hard to see where she was going with the blizzard. It didn't matter to her as long as she got away. She ran as fast as her feet would allow with the wind and snow blowing around her. Not long after she had left the prison she heard someone behind her. She turned to see Hans. She noticed a sword in his hands and backed away.  
"Please leave me alone. Just take care of my sister." Elsa put her hands out as she backed away from Hans.  
"Your sisters dead." Hans said. Elsa turned back in shock. "She came to me freezing and said that you had done that to her. I tried to save her but it was too late."  
Elsa fell to ground overcome with grief for the loss of her sister. As Elsa cried the snow storm seemed to freeze. The snow hung in the air as the blizzard came to a stop.  
Anna saw the storm stop and she now saw Kristof was just a few feet away from her. She smiled despite the ice that spread on her. For some reason she looked to side and saw Hans approaching Elsa with his sword. She looked back and forth between her sister and Kristof trying to decide what to do. She let a small smile grow on her face as she saw Loki making his way to Elsa.  
Loki was completely shocked when the blizzard stopped so suddenly. He took a few seconds to admire the beauty of the frozen blizzard. He could see Anna ahead of him and he followed her gaze as she turned her head. He saw Elsa on the floor crying. He also saw a man walking towards her with a sword. He pushed himself up off the ground as best as he could. He struggled to walk towards them as his feet started to freeze over. Loki pulled a dagger out from his armor has he approached. He was just a few steps away as he saw Anna reach Kristof and they shared a kiss. The ice receded from her and her red hair was back to its normal state. Hans swung his sword above his head and started to bring it down. Loki reached up stopping the sword while he shoved the dagger into Hans's side. At the same moment Loki froze solid.  
Anna turned back to see Elsa still on the ground and Loki frozen. Anna gasped as she ran to Elsa.  
"Elsa!" Anna yelled. She heard Kristof following close behind. Anna saw the sword on the ground and Loki frozen by it.  
Elsa looked up the tears still fresh in her eyes. She saw Anna running towards her. She was overwhelmed with joy as she saw her sister looking perfectly fine and not freezing at all even the white streak was no longer in her hair.  
"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed. As she got up to ran to Anna her dress caught on something. She turned and saw Loki frozen in front of her. She saw the sword on the floor and Hans moving away holding his side the ice stained with blood. Her eyes started to fill with tears again as she stared at Loki. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she cried.  
Anna reached her sister and saw how she clung to Loki. She placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
"There's nothing we can do Elsa." Anna said hugging her sister. "He saved me. He took me out here to find Kristof when he was freezing as well. He sacrificed his life to help me because he knew that's what you would want." Anna said comforting her sister. She left out the small details of her having to convince him.  
"He did that for me?" Elsa asked still not fully believing it. Anna nodded her head and smiled.  
"He loved you Elsa." Anna said. As she said it Elsa broke down in tears. Just because he had lied to her about how he got there she thought his feelings for her were lies as well.  
"I loved him too." Elsa said through the tears. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off thinking it was Anna again.  
"I'm glad to hear that but I was told that if I saved your sister is be showered with kisses."  
Elsa slowly turned her head to the source of the voice. Her eyes lit up as she saw Loki standing before her completely unfrozen. Elsa turned to look at Anna as his words soaked in.  
"Showered with kisses huh?" Elsa said as Anna shrugged. Elsa pushed Anna to Loki as she said, "well I better leave you two to it then. Come on Kristof."  
"Wait. What? No! I meant kisses by you not me!" Anna said as she realized what Elsa was implying. Elsa laughed at her sisters reaction.  
"Well why didn't you say so." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Loki and kissed him on the lips. They kissed for a few seconds before Anna spoke up.  
"Ok you two we've still got a frozen kingdom to take care of." Anna gestured to the frozen land of Arrendelle.  
"Right." Elsa said as she pulled away from Loki.  
"Do you know how to fix it?" Loki asked her.  
"Yes. Love thaws." Elsa said as she lifted her hands up and the ice began to melt. All of it gathered above their heads in a single snowflake before it exploded. They could hear the people cheering for them as the land was returned to summer. Elsa and Anna wave to their people as they cheered them on.  
Elsa was happier than she could ever imagine. She had found love and learned to control her powers all in one day. She leaned her head on Lokis shoulder as she thought about the future. She hoped it would be as bright as it was right now but only time would tell as it takes more than an act of true love to truly unfreeze a frozen heart.


End file.
